1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, particularly relates to an electrophoretic display having electromagnets.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electrophoretic display normally includes a number of matrix-arranged pixels sandwiched between a first substrate and a second substrate. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode formed on the first substrate and a common electrode formed on the second substrate, and an electrophoretic layer sandwiched between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The electrophoretic layer includes suspending fluid and a number of electrophoretic pigment particles distributed in the suspending fluid. When driving voltages denoted as image signals cross the pixel electrode and the common electrode are applied, in each pixel, the electrophoretic pigment particles in the suspending fluid are moved by the driving voltages and then concentrated to a predetermined location. In such a manner, the transparency of each pixel is controlled by the driving voltages, thereby displaying images on the electrophoretic display. However, the driving voltages are required to be a high-level voltage to obtain a fast enough moving speed of the electrophoretic pigment particles. Thus, the electrophoretic display driven by high-level voltages correspondingly has large power consumption.
Therefore, a new electrophoretic display is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.